


Fascinating

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Manipulations, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock discovers a human living in the wild. Will his Captain, let him keep him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new manip, ain't perfect, but lots of fun creating it. Jim's head belongs to the episode Mirror, Mirror.

He stared, but dare he touch that bronzed skin.   
  
Those eyes so fierce, such terror in them.   
  
Who is this man, who lives in the wild?   
  
Does he have a name?   
  
How does his voice sound?   
  
I am intrigued about this creature that we have discovered.   
  
Hoping that Captain Pike will allow me to know him better.   
  
Yes, very interesting indeed.   
  
Fascinating.


End file.
